Lifes Ups and Downs:A Jonas Sister Story
by iHeartManyThings
Summary: A girl has been used as a slave her whole life. But when she finds out who her real family is, her whole life changes. As she tries to adapt to her knew life,she confronts trials and difficulties as she tries not to mix her old life, with her new.


Im sorry.  
This is my life. This one, two word sentence is my life. The whole time I have been on this cruel, cruel, world; this is what I have heard. From the day, I turned one, to the day I turned two, this is the sentence that has been there always. However, after awhile, it was not enough. For many years I have been hurt, tortured, forgotten, and silenced. But maybe, just maybe, that will all change it just a matter of hours.  
I was on a plane, a private plane to be exact. It was a brilliant bright color of white. I was sitting on golden brown couch. Yeah, I said it, a couch. A sofa if you want to be formal. Why was I here? Because I was on my way to my new family. I think you would understand better if you heard what happened before I got here. Let us go back to August 6, the day I found out the people I have always known as my family, finally told me the truth.

I woke up, on my roof, with my brothers. Theres a whale, in the pool, with my mother. And my dad, paints the house, different colors. Where would we be, if we couldnt dream?

This is the sweet sound I woke up to every morning. Too bad not every sound can be this sweet.

YAJAIRA, COME START MY TUB!

Gosh, not even a please.

I threw on my Jonasfied slippers and raced down the hall towards Dads room.

Where have you been? I have been waiting for forty seconds! You are so lazy!  
But I-  
I dont need excuses! Just accept your mistake and do your job!  
Yes sir, I mumbled starting his morning bath.  
He touched it and then grabbed at my hair.  
This is too hot! Do you not know that I like my bath water warm? Ah-ha-ha, how silly of me, you do not know a single thing. Now fix up that water and get your ass to school.

I hurriedly turned the knobs and then walked out the door silently.

Yajaira, I want my breakfast!

Sighing, I gathered my school supplies, locked the door, and went downstairs to start breakfast.

There you are! I want Cheerios, demanded David

I served him his Cheerios and then threw some waffles into the sliver toaster.

Is my breakfast ready?  
I heard this coming from three other people, one after the other.

I put the bowls and dishes on the table and quickly served orange juice. After everyone sat down I leaned against the counter, not bothering to get something for myself knowing I would regret it if I did. After everyone finished and left, I cleaned up, put everything where it belonged and then flew out the door with a bagel in hand.

Rio Vista, also known as my school.  
This is where I learned, and socialized.

Well kind of.  
Let me tell you something, I was not what you call popular. Not even, close. Those were people like Celina, Damiani, Jason, Matthew, and ECT.

Anyway, back to reality.

I had made it to the classroom right when the bell rang.  
When I entered, everyone turned and stared. Blushing, I unpacked and sat down.

After a few announcements about Outdoor Ed, we were all ordered to go to first hour.

I walked out the wooden door and lined up on the wall next door. That is right, next door. I did not get it. If homeroom and first hour were right next to each other, why not use the door that separates the rooms, to enter? Teachers, I will never understand why they do the things they do.

I saw Addie wave at me while on her way to reading, my homeroom. I returned the greeting with a smile and then Mrs. Wingfield came out and let us in.

A few dreaded hours later, it was finally time for lunch. I walked into the cafeteria and stood in line to get my food. Trying to pass the time, I looked around noticing that Addie had already gotten her food and was now talking happily with Jhomara. She was a nice, polite, smart, girl. I was friends with her too and we sometimes hung out together after lunch at recess.

Hey Yajaira, do you have the notes for Bartshes class?

I turned around to see who was asking me and, of course, it was Jason. Sighing I replied with,  
Yeah I do, why?  
Can I borrow them? I need them to do assignment numberuh he scratched his head, which made him look dumber than he really is.  
Assignment number eleven? I offered.  
Yeah that one. So can I borrow them? Ill give them back before school ends, promise.  
Fine, I did not really trust him to give them back but I had already done the assignment so I did not care.

I dug into my bag, found the notes, and handed them to him.

Thanks.  
Uh huh, I said not in the mood to put up with his foolishness anymore.

We were now at the front of the line and I was choosing between strawberry milk, and a chocolate. In the end, I grabbed the strawberry, punched in my lunch code and grabbed a tray.

Hey.  
Hey! Do you have the notes for assignment number eleven?  
Sorry, I let Jason borrow them, I said nibbling on my pizza.  
Jason? Out of all people, him?  
Yeah, does it matter?  
Well, yeah.  
How? I said confused.  
Well, theyre our enemies.  
I laughed.  
This isnt funny!  
Yeah it is! Youre mad because I let Jason borrow my notes.  
So?  
So, I just find it funny that you refer them as our enemies.  
But they are!  
Aha just forget it. If you really want the notes, I can go get them back from Jason, I said getting up.  
No, no, no, she said pulling me back down. Itd just cause more attention to us then it already did.  
I giggled and threw my tray away as the teachers came and took us outside.

After school, I was waiting at the bus area when I felt a tap on my shoulder.  
Jason.  
Do you need something?  
I should be asking you that, he said handing the notes to me.  
Wow, I never thought this day would come, I said stuffing it into my bag.  
Never thought what would come?  
I never thought the day youd keep a promise would come, I clarified.  
I keep promises! he protested.  
Sure you doAnyway, I have a bus to catch, I said walking away.  
From the corner of my eye I saw him walk away angrily. I laughed to myself and sat down in the first seat I saw. As the bus started its daily journey around Avondale, I mentally prepared myself for what was at home.

When the bus finally came to hault I walked home and  
when I approached the house, I realized something. It was quiet.  
Too quiet.  
That was a first.  
I walked inside to find nothing but dead silience.  
Weird.  
I crept around the house checking every room,bathroom,and  
closet,just to be sure.  
When I was finished, I erupted in cheers.  
I couldn't be true, it couldn't! I was over-joyed. So over-joyed that  
I was jumping off the walls and invading the fridge. I stuffed my  
face with tomatoes,apples,yogurt and ect. and ect!! I hadn't been  
home alone in years. In fact, the last time I was alone, was when  
everyone went to the fair and I had to stay home with the joy of  
cleaning the entire house. After I'd finally calmed down and  
cleaned up,an old habit of mine, I heard the front door open.

Uh-oh.

The minute that door opened I knew I was in some huge trouble. However, when everyone walked into the kitchen and saw me, they didn't do anything. Nothing. They just stood there staring at me as i...

The minute that door opened I knew I was in some huge trouble. However, when everyone walked into the  
kitchen and saw me, they didn't do anything. Nothing. They just stood there staring at me as if I was some  
sort of science experiment. Kate just stared at me with her head twisted to the side, David looked at me with  
wonder, Mom looked at me with a look that said, "How did that happen?" I knew this look well but this time it  
was as if it meant something different. Something more. I couldn't stand it anymore so I said,  
"Do I have something on my face?"  
I instantly saw my mistake and wrapped my arms over my head in self-defence, thinking I would be hurt and punished. However, my worries were pointless, because when I put my arms down everyone was gone.  
Everyone but my mother that is. She stood about a foot away from me. I wonder how long she's been there....

"Go pack up all your belongings. Everything. Anything you might want later thats in the house take it with you.  
Make sure it's yours. I've set some boxes by your room. If you need more,they're in the garage."

"W-What do you mean 'go pack up'? I live here," I stated.

She just looked at me then walked away. Oh my Jonas, is she serious?  
I didnt want to risk getting beaten so I walked upstairs. When I approached my room and saw the boxes; I just stared at them. I stared at them for what seemed like forever. Not knowing that in just a matter of days, my life  
would be changed forever.

After awhile Kate passed by and noticed I was staring at boxes.  
Shouldnt you be packing?  
Uh, yeah.  
This was the first thing Ive said to her in about 3 weeks. Weird I grabbed the boxes, unlocked the door and looked around, wondering where to start. On my walls were posters, posters and posters. The original walls  
had been lavender but that had changed long ago. On my bed was a Jonas Brothers comforter I had made  
myself. Id also made my pillowcases, sheets, and such. On my nightstand were an alarm clock, Jonas Brothers  
of course, and some pictures of my friends and me. On the closet door was a whiteboard with important dates written on it and more pictures. On the wall above was a Nick Jonas guitar shaped clock that played a part of a  
song at the hour. Sighing I went to work taking down all my precious posters. Each of them was laminated, because Id had them so long and I didnt want them to rip or be torn. Id also punched holes into the corners  
so I could stick the pushpins in without making multiple holes. One after one they went into one of the smaller boxes, until that one got full. After about 30 minutes, I had them all in boxes, ready to go. I started to strip down  
my bed and put everything, including the pillows, into one very large box. I proceeded to pack up my clothes. I  
folded and put away all my Jonas Brothers shirts, using up two boxes. I made a mental note to go shopping for some real clothes, thinking wherever I was headed, I would need them. I grabbed a smaller one and put all the jewellery from my drawer. I also packed all my bags and little things like that, into another one. Thats how I  
spent the rest of my night, wrapping things in newspapers, cleaning behind the bed, and that kind of thing.  
By two in the morning I had everything I owned secured into boxes, all marked with clothes or bags an the like. Forced to sleep on the ground, I dreamt of where I would be sent, fearing I was to be going to a foster home.

The next morning I was awaken by a sound. And it wasn't a sound you usually hear first thing in the morning. It sounded like an, an engine?

I opened my eyes and found myself propped against the front seat of a car. Rubbing my eyes I looked to my left and saw my father. Confused, I asked a question.

"W-where are we going?"

"Oh, you're awake."

No duh captain obvious.

"You didn't answer my question."

"We are going to the airport. Well, we are at the airport."

"Where are we going?"

Sighing, he said "I'm just going to say this straight out and to the point because I have to be at work soon. You're going to your real family."

What in the world is he talking about?

"W-what do you mean 'real family'? You are my family! Just because you don't love me doesn't mean you can change the facts! You can't send me away!"

"I'm not lying Nicole."  
"Nicole? Who the hell is Nicole?"

"That is your birth name. It's on your certificate. From now on, that's what you will be known as."

"Well if you are going to send me away, then fine. It's much better than being with people who treat me like a slave. I'm not happy about it but-"

An idea crossed my mind. School, friends, teachers, pets, life, was all gone because of these people before known as 'family'.

"Wait a second, what about school? And most importantly, my friends?"

"You will no longer be allowed to contact them, unless your parents let you, of course."

"That's not fair! I have a life you know! You can't just take me away from it! Who are these people I'm supposed to call family anyway?"

"You seem to know them very well. That's them over there," he said.

I looked the way he was pointing, and almost had a heart-attack.

"W-w-what?! Is this some kind of sick joke? Where Ashton? Show me the cameras!" I screamed.

"Shhhh! Don't make a bad impression. This is no joke, they are your real family and that's that. They already have your stuff in their bus. You-"

"Wait, wait, wait, what bus?"

That's when I remembered something very important.

"Where's my bag?" I asked, searching the seat frantically.

He handed it to me and I looked through it, searching for the ticket.

"Found it," I muttered.

I held up the ticket to the concert I was supposed to be going to. In fact, I was supposed to be there tomorrow. I moaned. I moaned because the band that was supposed to perform, were now standing about ten feet away from my car.

Holy. Crap.

"Are you going to get out of the car yourself, or am I going to have to drag you over there?" he asked.

"No, I'll get out myself."

I mentally prepared myself, praying I wouldn't barf or anything.

I slowly got out the door, and then walked towards the family. Only one noticed. He pointed to me, and the rest turned and saw me.

Blushing, I finished the last five steps, and stood before them.

"Nicole!" said Denise, err my mother.

"Hello," I said, bringing out the side of me that only new people get to see.

"Nicole, honey, I can't believe it's you!" She gave me a hug, which I just enjoyed. I hadn't been held in years. It felt nice to be loved. My new father joined the hug. But they both pulled away when someone coughed. I saw my mother had tears in her eyes, and turned towards the direction of the cough. It was Joe.

"Don't I get to say hello? I haven't seen her since she was two," he said. He then hugged me. I almost fainted. How many times had I imagined this hug? Lots of times but it'd always been at a meet and greet at a concert. …T21hat concert was tomorrow.

I finished the rest of the hellos and then they took me the bus.

"So here's where we'll be living for the next few months..." said Kevin.

They led me inside and I gawked. When you entered the door there was a couch, a plasma TV and a shelf of many DVDs.

"How do the DVDs even stay there? Don't they fall or something when you hit a bump on the road?" I asked.

"Oh, there's a button you press and a glass door comes up and-" Nick couldn't finish his sentence. There was a knock on the door.

Dad opened it, revealing a very tired looking ex-father.

Uh-oh.

* * *

"Um, Yajaira, I mean, Nicole, you forgot this. He handed me the ticket. Blushing, I grabbed it and stuffed it into my bag. I hoped they didn't see that…

"Um, thanks," I said.

"Goodbye now," said father.

"Wait. Can't I say goodbye to her?" asked ex-father.

"Shouldn't you have done that, before, you took her here?" asked dad. I could hear venom in his voice. I wonder…

"She was asleep."

Dad looked at mom, who nodded her head softly.

"Fine, but you have to do right where you're standing." He said firmly.

"Can't we have some privacy?" he asked.

Dad looked at me, looking for permission. I still didn't trust ex-father, nor would I ever. I shook my head no.

"Nope, she'd rather have us here."

"Fine. Nicole, I'm sorry for all that we've put you through." With that, he walked away.

That was the worst apology EVER.

Dad turned around, and I saw pure hatred in his eyes. Saw some in Moms too. Joe fists were clenched, he also had his eyes closed, as if trying to calm himself. Nick had his arms crossed, and Kevin just stood there, not blinking. It was actually kind of scary. Frankie was somewhere else…

"Um, boys, can you show Nicole the rest of the bus? Your father and I have some stuff to arrange for tomorrows show."

"Sure, yeah okay." said Joe, opening his eyes at last.

They showed me my bunk, and everything else.

"Where's my stuff at?"

"It's all in the back. We'll show you later."

"Okay…well I'm going to go back to the bunks..."

"Okay, but here, mom said to give it to you."

"A phone?" I asked grabbing it.

"Yeah, in case you get lost at an arena or something you know?"

"Um, yeah okay." I murmured.

As I walked back to the bunk I though about how useless the phone would be to be if I had no one to contact. I mean, it's not like I knew their numbers or anything. Oh well. I crawled into my bunk and set down the phone on the little shelf. I closed the curtain and stared at the ceiling, trying to register it in my mind that I was now part of the Jonas family.


End file.
